Faces of War
by Fishstick The Great
Summary: Thirteen faces; thirteen stories; one thought: This is war. A drabblefic inspired by the song of that name by 30 Seconds to Mars. Rated T for later chapters not posted yet. Also; Tenzin and Korra are going to be the first and last people I cover; respectively. Enjoy!


_**The Legend of Korra: Faces of War**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Bryke or Nickelodeon; I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Aang or The Legend of Korra. If I did; Jinora would meet Skoochy and chaos would form; in the disguise of an over-protective father (Tenzin) :3.  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars; the song I took the inspiration for this fanfiction from.  
Warning: Contains some serious Pemzin fluffiness at the end.**_

_**Without further ado; Chapter One: The Good.**_

* * *

_If you ask the various people of Republic City what they know about Councilman Tenzin, their replies are generally, "He's that airbending kid of Avatar Aang, right?" When asked about Tenzin as a person, they shrug and say, "He's got a wife and three children; he's hot-headed. What else is there to him?" and walk away._

* * *

"Look at this nonsense, Pema!" Tenzin yells at his wife over the breakfast table. Meelo cringes; Ikki covers her ears, while Jinora just sticks her nose further into her new romance novel. Pema glances at Tenzin's fuming face, and lets out a groan. _Perfect. Just what I needed to help Meelo eat his breakfast._

"Tenzin, honey, it's just a news-"

"_Exactly! _It's supposed to contain _news, _not _lies_! How am I meant to lead the Air Nomads if no-one respects me?!"

Ikki decides to butt in. "Daddy, it's just us and the other people here that are Air Nomads. Don't you mean Republic City? I mean, you are Councilman and all-" Ikki jabbers while munching her toast; oblivious to her dad's rising temper. She accidentally gets crumbs in Meelo's peach-berry juice, starting a whole new debate.

"_Eww!_ Mommy! Ikki got crumbs in my juice! I can't drink it, it's got cooties in it now!" Meelo squeals, pushing his cup away. Jinora raises a single eyebrow, while Ikki looks miffed.

"Meelo, don't make Mom pour you a new cup of juice. You can still drink it-" Ikki tries to give the cup to Meelo; who shakes his heads and pushes the cup to the side. The contents of the cup splash into Jinora's lap, soaking her book. Jinora looks shocked; then proceeds to glare daggers at Ikki and Meelo.

"Mom, Ikki and Meelo ruined my book!"

Pema looks at Jinora. "The book, Jinora? What about your clothes; they're soaked!" Pema exclaims, before muttering to herself, "And they're newly washed. Stupid juice…"

Tenzin explodes in exasperation. "Children, what have I told you about making a ruckus at breakfast? You are disrespecting the Airbender Legacy; our whole culture! Your Grandfather Aang would be disappointed in you right now. Just…just go and meditate in the pavilion. I'll come when you can stop." Tenzin says while holding his head in his hands.

Ikki groans. "But, Daddy…"

Pema's steely gaze renders Ikki speechless, for once. "Now, Ikki."

The young airbenders shuffle out of the kitchen. Jinora airbends the door shut; all is quiet.

Pema goes over to Tenzin and taps him on the back. He bolts upright. "Yes, Pema?"

Pema gives Tenzin a loving smile. "What did you want me to look at?"

Tenzin begins his rant.

* * *

A few hours later; Tenzin steps out of the kitchen, feeling light-hearted. Talking to Pema really helps his get his stress off his chest. He walks out to the Meditation pagoda, taking a moment to observe the young Airbenders in action. Just like he told them to, they are meditating; admittedly with varied results.

Jinora is the textbook example of a meditating monk - eyes closed; back straight; fists together; legs crossed. Even in meditation; she strives for perfection,

Ikki is only half succeeding; fidgeting around every so often. One minute she's scratching her nose; the next her back; and so , she is doing better than poor Meelo, who is off in Lala Land.

Tenzin gives a rare hint of a smile. _My children look so innocent and care-free, sitting there. _Then he hears the radio from the porch.

"_Morning, folks! Boy, have we got news for you! Today, our field reporter, San Suu Ki, is down at Republic Park, where an Anti-Bending gathering is taking place. Amon's followers…"_

Tenzin frowns. _Amon is becoming too powerful. His plans are threatening benders everywhere. _Tenzin's fists clench. _No-one threatens my family._

* * *

A month later, Tenzin is doing some important paperwork for the Council when the explosions start, He leaves his desk and comes to the window. _The Equalists have arrived._

He swivels around to find Korra at the door, her blue eyes wide with fear. They seem to ask him, _What's happening to us?_

Gently taking Korra under his arm; he walks her back to her room and tucks her in; stroking her head affectionately. Since she had come to Air Temple Island; he'd begun to view her as one of his own.

"_t-_Tenzin_?" _Korra whispers. "What were the explosions from?"

He pauses; looking at her child-like face; etched with fear. He takes a moment before hastily replying, "Nothing worth worrying about tonight, Korra. Do yourself a favour and get some sleep."

Korra gives a sleepy smile. "G'night, Master Tenzin," before yawning herself to sleep.

Tenzin exits the room quietly, then goes to check up on his own children. Relief fills him when he tucked finds them safely into their beds, quietly snoring. He kisses each of the on the head, before leaving to go to his own. Pema is also asleep, though she is frowning ;and keeps on tossing and turning. Tenzin undresses and changes into his night-clothes. He lies next to Pema and hugs her close to him. Pema's frail body tenses, before relaxing in Tenzin's familiar arms. He breathes in her scent; fascinated by how good she smells. She rolls over and smiles sleepily at him.

"Goodnight, Tenzin honey. Love you," she whispers before giving him a last kiss. Pema snuggles into Tenzin, and before long she is oblivious to the world; trapped in her sweet dreams.

Tenzin is lulled to sleep by Pema's soft breathing, and his last conscious thoughts float through his mind like a cloud, and fade before he too falls asleep. _I hope Amon knows who he's dealing with. You mess with my family, you suffer the consequences. This is war._

* * *

_**Yes, guys, I'm back from Procrastination Beach, Writerblock Land. *sarcastic clap***_

_**And there you have it! The first chapter of my new drabblefic; Faces of War. I came up with the idea (and this chapter) while in bed; trying to get to sleep; hence the ending :3. I am an Avatard through and through; so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, after I re-watch some of the Korra episodes for inspiration. Should also help me write IC.  
And yes, it felt wrong using 'mom' instead of 'mum'. Blame it on my British mindset.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review; telling me what you liked and what you didn't like. I am planning to update AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH. HOWEVER, I AM DOING IMPORTANT STUFF AT SCHOOL THAT COULD DETERMINE MY FUTURE. DON'T BE MAD! *squeals as friends throw fish at me* So, masalama for now, Fishstick :^) (Yes, I changed my pen name.) (Fudge, I thought it was a lot longer on paper...)**_


End file.
